Nayuta no Kiseki
An upcoming title in the series to be released for the Playstation Portable (PSP) on July 26th, 2012 in Japan. Although information is currently sparse, it will have a completely new setting, new characters and even a new game system. It will also be the first game in the Kiseki series to drop the "Legend of Heroes" title. World Recently leaked information mentions the game will take place in a world apparently called Lost Heaven, with the characters hometown called Remnant Island. The island is located in the center of Sciencia Sea, a vast ocean with countless islands. Shooting stars and ruins are continually falling from the sky and has been happening for some time, leaving much of these pilled up on the island. Stones known as "Star Fragments" have been discovered in these areas. By shining a light on them in a certain way, people can see the phantom world of "Lost Heaven". Because the images of this world are so beautiful, people gave it's name. The world does not have a spherical shape, as one would expect and it is unknown what lies beyond. There will be seasonal changes and everything from the look of the world to the music, strategy and enemies will change according to the season. It will be a major factor in the game and will tie into the story. The "Legend of Heroes" title was dropped due to Nayuta no Kiseki being an entirely new story, with no apparent ties to the previous games. So far, there are four areas of the world revealed which include: *Cynthia Sea: a massive ocean that has countless numbers of islands in an archipelago. Due to its vast size, people believe the world to be flat. *Remnant Island: an island where it is said many ruins and relics have fallen from the sky and accumulated. *Lost Heaven: Another world that can be seen through the Star Fragments. *Four Seasons: a floating island in the sea. Its appearance depends on the season. There are four continents in Lost Heaven, each apparently ruled by four "managers". *Ortapia (or Oltapia), The Continent of Forest: An island of beautiful forests managed by Lychnis Gio (?) This continent surrounds Star Garden. *Rizweld, The Continent of the Abyss: An area of underground caverns with water and devices controlled by waterwheels managed by the Song Priestess, Elisrette (or Elislette). *Heinmel, The Continent of the Sacred Mountain: A mountain range with steep cliffs and an intense climate managed by the Guardian King Algol. *La Worg, The Continent of Origins: A continent covered by lava flows managed by Sage Nemeas. Characters Main characters in the Nayuta no Kiseki will supposedly include: *Nayuta Herschel: the main character, he is a 15 year old whose hobby is astronomical observation and navigation. His desire is to explore the world and solve its mysteries. *Noi: a 30 centimeter tall fairy-like girl with pink hair in pigtails who uses gearcrafts. She also possesses an item called the 'Master Gear' but was stolen from her. *Signa Alhazen: a swordmaster from a mercenary group and Nayuta's friend. He is a member of a protection force in Sanzerine (Saint-Elysees). He formed a business with Nayuta some years back. *Orbus Alhazen (?): Nayuta and Signa's swordsmanship teacher. He serves as a bodyguard on the island. He moved to Remnant Island six years ago. Before that, nothing is known about him. *Eartha Herschel (?): Nayuta's older sister and calls herself a 'Fragment Observer' who enjoys the study of Star Fragments. She is a skilled cook and is well liked by the people of Remnant Island. *Zext (or Zekust): A mysterious man surrounded by an overwhelmingly mysterious atmosphere. He appears before Nayuta, seeking the Master Gear in the possession of Noi. Accompanied by an incredibly powerful swordsman, he travels through the ruins and Lost Heaven in secret. His true purpose is unknown. *Seram: A mysterious knight who travels with Zekust. With his massive sword, he blocks Nayuta and Signa. *Mishie (or Misshi): A mysterious cat-like creature marked by its cries of 'mishishi' and high intelligence. They are very rare creatures, almost never seen by anyone. *Lyra Barton: A fifteen year old girl who lives on Remnant Isle. She is a childhood friend of both Nayuta and Signa. *Creha: Mysterious girl that Nayuta finds on his adventure, discovered asleep inside a coffin in the center of Star Garden. She has no memory of anything prior to waking up. Noi seems to know something about her. *Eida: The only daughter of the blacksmith, Kornha. She runs the Ryuusei Workshop, a weapons shop. *Sasha: The manager of Sunset, a general store. She collects antique dolls and makes outfits for them. Gameplay The game will apparently also take a different approach in regards to it being an action-RPG. There will be three types of actions: Skills (sword skills), Arts ("Four Seasons Magic") and Gear Craft (special abilities). Two characters can attack simultaneously. Boss battles will be large scale events. There will be the usual portrait visuals during event sequences, but full body movement, full voice work and camera work will be included. Character graphics will change through costumes and equipment. Items that are found in chest and on defeated monsters can be taken by to the characters hometown of Nokosare Island and placed in a museum, which will grow and becomne more elaborate. There are over 100 items to collect including fossils, insects, fish and treasures. Trivia *The word 'Nayuta' comes from Sanskrit meaning 'a very large number' or 'impossibly large number'. It is possible it may also refer to the word 'infinite'. Gallery nayutanokisekipiccies.jpg Nayutanokisekiworldscreenshot.jpg Nayutanokisekibattlescreenshot.jpg nayutanokisekigameplayscreenshot.jpg nayutanokisekitowerscreenshot.jpg Category:Nayuta no Kiseki Category:Games